


Phoenix Wright's Turnabout Adventure!

by thephoenixtrite



Category: Ace Attorney, Hexepta, Monkey Island, Professor Layton
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crime, Crossover, Drama, Excitement, F/M, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sadness, Time Travel, Tragedy, criminal organization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephoenixtrite/pseuds/thephoenixtrite
Summary: Something has happened to Phoenix, but he can't let that affect him. He needs to get back home safely and stop the madness. There is lots of excitement and drama and love and friends and adventure in this story, can he handle it all and reveal the truth and stop a criminal organization?





	1. The Prologue

Phoenix Wright's Turnabout Adventure!

Chapter 1 - The Prologue

It was a happy day in Los Angeles at 10PM in the morning when Phoenix was in the office ready to defend the people. He got a phone call from a man saying

"Help me Phoenix Wright"

Phoenix jumped out of his seat and did a pose to show he was gonna defend this man and reveal the truth

"But my trial is now" said the phone, and hearing those words, Phoenix ran to the courtroom with his best friend Maya Fey, the court was as grand as it had always been, and there was someone waiting for him

"Ha ha ha you fell into my trap Mr Wright" said the man, who was dressed in black clothes and a hat and sunglasses, which is strange since he was inside and it wasn't even cold "This isn't the real court this is a trap and now I will do funny experiments on you!"

"No" said Phoenix but he couldn't get out. He decided to get help so he wrote a letter on a paper airplane and threw it out the window, it flew across the land until it hit Maya on the head who was out eating hamburgers

"Ouch" said Maya and she read the letter

"Help me Maya I'm trapped" said the letter, and reading it she got out of her seat and demanded she would save Nick. At those words she channeled Mia who was older so she was stronger so she could hit people harder. Mia ran to the courtroom (the fake one) and broke down the doors

"Okay stupid, release Phoenix or you're gonna suffer" shouted Mia

"What if I don't" said the man, so Mia presented her attorneys badge

"Ahhhhhh it's too shiny" the man covered his eyes unable to take the burning of his eyes, and he went backwards and fell on the control buttons. As a result, the room LIT UP!

"No, Phoenix!" shouted Mia crying so hard, she could not stand to watch her student get burned to death so Maya took over again. However instead of crying she blamed herself for Phoenix's death so much she opened the door and ran in to the fires. But what she did not expect shocked her, there was no fire, and Phoenix was standing in the middle of the room in a daze, he looked like he had just been on a really big rollercoaster.

"Phoenix you're okay!" screamed Mia, happy to see he survived

"Yes, I'm fine." said Phoenix "But we can't stay here, there is danger!"

"Phoenix what happened to you?" asked Mia

"Let me start from the moment you slapped that guy with the badge..." said Phoenix

And _that_ is where our story begins...


	2. Swimming and Whipping

Chapter 2 - Swimming and Whipping

Phoenix watched as the man fell on the control buttons and he had been flown into a portal of colors. When he woke up he was in his old bedroom. He got up and looked around surprised by this turn of events.

"What happened?" he asked before his dad appeared and said it was Sunday so they were going swimming. Phoenix looked at his dad who he hadn't seen in years and realized to his horror that he looked exactly like _Damon Gant_ the Chief Police.

**Mystery 1: The Strange World**

He tried to say no to swimming but he took him there anyway. Phoenix was scared, he couldn't swim. But Gant insisted, and he was pushed into the water. Phoenix splashed around gasping for air, water flew everywhere from his trashing but he couldn't save himself and he went under the water. He could feel his clothes getting wetter and heavier by the half second! He was truly in grave peril, he was drowning, goodbye to all my friends Maya and Gant apparently.

The news was being broadcasted all across the country!

"We interrupt your show to tell you that someone is drowning in the Waterworld Swimming Pool, will somebody save him?" said the TV, showing live footage of Phoenix struggling in the swimming pool

Many were horrified to see a young man about to drown, but criminals in prison got around and laughed

"Heh heh, that will show him what life is really like" laughed criminal mastermind Frank Sahwit, the man who single handedly introduced crime to Los Angeles. The boys agreed. They had been in jail for so long that it was good to see innocent people suffer too. But they're joy came to an end when someone came to save him! Phoenix gasped for air and stood up.

"Thank you thank you who are you?" he asked

"I am Franziska von Karma you are very lucky, if the security guys didnt broadcast your danger across the world its unlikely anyone would ever know to come and save you."

Then she whipped Phoenix for being such a wimp, but it felt good, very good. Phoenix had never felt such a great experience. He licked her tits. He then got whipped to the floor and saw Franziska whipping him again and again but it wasn't real, because she walked away. Phoenix was shattered completely, he had been betrayed.

"Who was that person" asked Phoenix

"That my son was Franziska von Karma, she is a prosecutor who lives in Germany" said Gant "Now anyway I'm disappointed in you for not knowing how to swim, no son of mine is a not-swimmer."

He threw Phoenix in the swimming pool and jumped in and used his God powers to electrocute the waters

To be continued next chapter


	3. Villain Meeting

Chapter 3

Villain Meeting

"What do you want us to do about him boss" said the man talking to the guy behind the glass

"I assume you are referring to Phoenix Wright..." said the man in jail "He is a threat to our cause, he will figure out everything we have planned if he continues to live."

The guy was puzzled to what to do.

"Fortunately, we have a lot of connections, do whatever it takes to end the man's life."

"Course we will boss." said the man, he had lots of plans to end it so he was quite happy to hear that. He just needed to learn more about Phoenix Wright, the threat to their work.

He got in his car and drove down to Phoenix's house. He sneaked in through the back door and went up the stairs and into Phoenix's bedroom. Phoenix was still asleep from his traumatizing encounter with the waters and the lightning, so the man placed a camera in his hair.

"There, that should let us keep track on you boy." said the man. "Heh heh... Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the man laughed and made his grand exit.

"I got em, don't worry. We're gonna learn everything bout em, his friends, his family, his school, his home, his fanfiction account, the porn he looks at, everything."

"Ha ha ha ha HA HA HA" laughed the man in jail

"What" said the man who's not in jail

"You idiot, Phoenix is much smarter than that, I bet he's going to notice that camera first thing when he wakes up!"

Phoenix woke up when his mother slapped him awake, he did not expect to see Lana Skye above him.

"Wake up, it's morning of Monday, that means it's time for school!"

School, the last thing Phoenix ever wanted to go back to! He grabbed his blue suit which is the same thing he would wear as a lawyer, but he decided to get the Dual Destinies Spirit of Ace Attorney suit because that's better looking. He ran down the stairs and got his breakfast, it was his favorite, toast. But there was a girl there, a much older girl, it was Ema.

"That's your sister" said Lana walking in and seeing his surprise

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted Phoenix dropping his spoon in horror of this reveal that has happened after more reveals

Not that it was any more surprising than Gant being his dad

To be continued


	4. The Path to School

Chapter 4

The Path to School

Phoenix had to get out of that house fast, this new family was scaring him to dead, so he ran to the front door and went out. But Ema, his sister, was with him behind him.

"Okay Phoenix do you need to know how to move?" she asked for some reason.

"Course not."

"I'm sorry it's not optional, tap the shoe and click the arrow for directions."

"What" said Phoenix, he just kept walking ignoring whatever that was. The path to school was peaceful, there were people everywhere but he stopped for nothing, he was getting to school. When he got there, a man was waiting for him.

"So you expected an easy chapter heh heh guess again son." said the man with a hat "You need to solve 12 puzzles to get past me and enter the school."

"Ahhhh no you bad man, I haven't time for delays! }:(" shouted Phoenix

It was no use though, the man was standing in front of the gate so they had to solve puzzles.

They went back to talk to everyone, they had puzzles. Hard puzzles though, that made Phoenix lose every picarat possible. Ema however was much smarter than Phoenix and solved them all. The man was not impressed with Phoenix's methods when they got back.

"You sir are not a puzzle solver at all, you should be ashamed of yourself." said the man.

"Sorry to interrupt but a gentleman never insults people." said another guy in a hat who had no detail at all. "I Professor Layton do not accept you as a puzzle solver."

"What the hell, hat man, solve this puzzle I dare you." said the man.

Puzzle 13

Which of us is smarter.

"I am." said Layton. "Now get out of our way."

"I will be back!" shouted Blocke and he ran away.

"I say. That was a close one." said Layton.

"Thank you Professor you're perfect" said Phoenix

The three of them entered the school before getting hit in the face by Granny Riddleton

"You missed lots of puzzles back there Phoenix, lots of them, but they're all in my sack now."

Phoenix hates puzzles though so he pretended he didn't hear that. (That was because I might make this a GAME when I'm done with PyWright or something so be hyped for that!)

"Hi Nick." said Maya, good to see she's still his best friend. "You suck dick" she slapped him in the face and laughed.

Looking at Maya laugh like a witch was what finally made Phoenix realize his ill luck. The place he was in right now was not the past or anything like that.

This was an alternate universe that was also a few years behind his own!

To be continued!


	5. Destruction of Friends

Chapter 5

Destruction on Friends

Phoenix watched sadly as Maya laughed at him like a bitch and walked away with her cancerous group of friends

"Those people, Phoenix..." said Layton "...Are the rebels of the school, they skip classes and harass students." As he said that Maya dragged a guy to the floor and pulled his pants down and then the bell rang for class.

"Okay I hope to see you in class." said Layton

"Wait Professor, we need to investigate Maya's different personality." said Phoenix.

"Dear me..." said Layton "Alright forget class then, let's follow Maya."

Mystery 1: The Strange World: Solved

Mystery 2: Maya

Phoenix and the Professor followed Maya while Ema went back to class. Layton kept talking about puzzles but Phoenix wasn't listening, he was listening to Maya complaining to her parents on the phone. They hid in a bush next to her as she talked and talked then threw her phone away in anger. It hurt Phoenix to see her upset like this so he decided to play a trick to make her feel better again. When she turned away from the bush he jumped out and grabbed her ass. This surprised her and she screamed shit at him for being Phoenix Wright the worst person in the school then she slapped him again and again but that's when she was stopped by a whip to the face by Franziska von Karma!

"I am the school police, I stop people from truancy and you Maya Fey are under arrest!"

She threw Maya into the detention room for further investigation, then turned to Phoenix who was very happy to see Franziska again.

"You must not grab any other persons ass Phoenix."

"Yes okay" said Phoenix walking to her.

"I'm still here you know." said Layton.

"Oh sorry." said Phoenix. "Okay so now we know Maya is different in this world, what next?"

"Perhaps we should try speaking to someone who is an expert of travelling to different worlds." said Layton.

So they checked the list of teachers in the school and saw there was a teacher who teaches about other worlds.

It was then that they realized that this list was inside the detention room and the angry Maya was coming to them and she was so angry.

"Hold it." said Miles Edgeworth "I am a peacekeeper. Stop." said Miles and she was forced to stop. "My greetings Phoenix Wright I am Miles Edgeworth good to meet you."

It was this sight that introduced Phoenix to homosexuality but in this case bisexuality, but he couldn't let him know that. He didn't want him to think he was weird so he ran out the door as fast as he could.

He needed to find this teacher, wait what was his name again?

To be continued!


	6. Bad Men

Chapter 6

Bad Men

Phoenix was running around not knowing where he was going when he ran into someone and fell on the floor in hurt.

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" shouted Phoenix. The person looked down, it was Franziska. "O-O-O-O-O-O- I mean um uh hey sexy"

Franziska was taken in surprise by this, but accepted it, and offered her whip, which hit Phoenix's face a lot. It was a very happy moment. They got together so well.

But that wasn't to last, as they then heard fire! Gunfire I mean. The windows got shot and people fall from the roof holding a rope. They scattered around and shot at the walls and lockers and most unforgivably the people! People dropped dead everywhere with blood flying everywhere, then the leader, a guy with a fat face appeared.

"People of the school, we do not want to hurt you, not most of you anyway. We're here to kill Phoenix Wright, hand 'im over."

Hearing these words, the entire school started searching for Phoenix, so he and Franziska hid in someone's locker. It felt very good to be so close together.

"Haha I found wait WTF I found I found..." the guy fell to the floor in shock at what he saw, but it was just Phoenix and Franziska. They stepped out and ran away because people would be coming, but then the fat man fell in front of them.

"Haw HAW! Thought ya could escape me EH?" laughed the fat man. "We have a secret camera in your hair, so we can get all the information on you we need, but that won't matter now cause you're gonna die. Ha ha!"

Men surrounded Phoenix and Franziska with guns pointing at Phoenix's head, he said his prayers so Franziska whipped the guns away.

"Okay Phoenix run now." shouted Franziska, but a guy came and pointed a gun at her head.

"Don't run Phoenix." said the guy. However, Phoenix promised to do anything Franziska said, so he ran away.

GUNSHOT

Franziska fell to the floor unable to move. She was very obviously dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Phoenix.

"Heh heh okay guys kill him." said fat man, and all guns pointed at Phoenix.

"Heh, you underestimate me fool." said Phoenix, and the pressed a button and a trap door opened in the floor and he fell in as 10 bullets flew over his head.

"Professor, thanks for the assistance." said Phoenix to Layton who was down there who opened the door when he pressed the button on the remote that does nothing. The two ran the hell away from the scene, unaware they were leaving a trail. A trail of Phoenix's tears for the loss of his Franziska von Karma.

Mystery 3: Men with Guns

To be continued


	7. Contact with Them

Chapter 7

Contact with Them

At the end of the tunnel, Phoenix and the professor ran into a dark room.

"Where are we?" asked Phoenix.

"Right now we are in my underground room." said Layton "My apprentice and I have been building it so we can hide from those men in black."

As he spoke, he covered the door they just used with furniture so the bad guys cant find it. Phoenix looked around, there was a really old TV and a dusty couch that looked like it had been taken from the dump, there was a cupboard full of old food too.

"Sit down my friend, Phoenix, we have much to discuss." said Layton sitting down at the small table which Phoenix joined him at. "Those men are criminals. They are planning something evil."

"How do we stop them?"

"I don't know, maybe Luke has some better ideas."

They waited around for a few minutes but Luke didn't come.

"Hm, perhaps he is dead, maybe we should come up with a plan by ourselves then" said Layton

"You wont be doing anything like that" said the professor's phone

"No Professah plan them so they dont kill me" shouted Lukes voice on the phone

"Luke my boy are you alright" shouted Layton to the phone. The phone laughed at him evilly.

"Luke is okay professor but if you kill us then his body will be ok and by that I mean in okay condition, probably."

"Phoenix I'm going out to find Luke." said Layton getting his coat.

"I'll go to"

"No, you're 18 years old."

"No actually I come from a future alternate universe where I'm actually 25."

"That's weird."

The two went out the door and climbed the stairs to outside someone's house.

"Okay now what?" asked Phoenix

"Well I think you should get the hell out of my house!" shouted someone behind him, who was a guy with horns in a red suit and his name was Apollo Justice, and he was very angry! But then he wasnt angry any more. "Oh hi Phoenix, I'm your brother."

"What" shouted Phoenix, he had to get this straight, his parents were Damon Gant and Lana Skye/Gant and his sister was Ema and his brother was Apollo WTF even? "Uh I mean, hi Apollo, I'm letting this gentleman live under our house, anyway we need to go looking for someone bye."

"Wait I'm coming too I'm tired of not being the main character."

The two of them laughed at him and kept walking but Apollo followed behind.

"Let's ask around for people who may have seen Luke." said Phoenix, so they went up to an angry old woman.

"YES I've seen a boy in a blue hat he was very rude he came to talk to me and insulted my AGE!"

"That must have been Luke!" said Layton. "Which way did he go?"

"He went that way, I remember clearly cause I'm planning to kill him so he learns that even the young can die before the old so age doesnt matter - DONT GO RUNNING AWAY" she screamed at them trying to escape "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU'VE SOLVED MY PUZZLE!"

To be continued


	8. Conflict Between The Evil Guys

Chapter 8

Conflict between Evil Guys

The man in the shadows relaxed in his chair in prison, he knew that dumb professor would never go anywhere near them if he threatened his apprentice, and Phoenix is a gentleman so he wouldn't want to hurt him either.

Meanwhile, the big man was in the headquarters for their criminal organization, a giant tower that was strangely shaped, like St. Mystere's tower and the Reunion Inn (for some reason) because they were evil so had to look scary. He looked out the windows and saw more policemen coming to arrest him, but they all saw the scary tower and ran away faster than the gingerbread man, they still didn't catch him though. As they ran, the phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah we got Luke in the basement ha ha I can't wait to see Layton and the kid come all the way up here trying to save him only to learn hes at the very bottom floor and break their legs climbing all those stairs down again.

"We'll keep that in mind." said Layton, and he slammed the phone shut.

"God that was stupid." said the man and the phone rang again and he answered it.

"Yeah we're bringing Luke to the top floor ha ha can't wait for them to go into the basement for no reason and get blown up by a trap I'll think of later."

"Shut up you fat fool." said the dark voiced man on the other side "Your tower is very nice, we want it, give it over."

Then helicopters appeared and men with guns appeared. The man dropped the phone is shock and ran to the window and opened it.

"Who the hell do you think you guys are" he yelled, and the window on one of the helicopters opened.

"We are Targent." the man yelled back.

The men shot at the tower lots of times so they had to prepare to fight before they killed it.

"You'll never destroy our home evil useless people!" shouted man, preparing the cannon.

As this was happening...

Layton had finally solved the old woman's puzzle, it was one of those stupid ones. But while he was solving it, he didnt notice Phoenix had been carried away by guys in a car.

"What do you want." shouted Phoenix.

"We want you to race!" shouted the men, because they were having a race but they needed a 6th racer. "But if you lose we kill you."

"Shit" said Phoenix. He decided the smartest thing to do wright now was to observe his captors.

One was a stick man, he looked like someone out of Professor Layton... oh wait.

Two was a guy dressed as a detective and he was smoking a stick.

Three was a girl, next.

Four was just a plain man.

And last but not least five was _Franziska von Karma_!

To be continued

To be continued


	9. The Race of Life Happiness Freedom and Love

Chapter 9

The Race of Life Happiness Freedom and Love

Phoenix got surrounded by the people who brought him here and attacked him, then he was in his racing clothes.

"Remember Phoenix if you lose we're going to kill you." said man A.

"So you better not let us down." said man B.

"OK let's start the race!" said man C.

"Yeah!" said man D.

The five of them threw Phoenix onto a starting line and they got in front of him.

"Wait why am I in the back?" shouted Phoenix.

"Because you're the one the player is using." said Franziska.

Anyway a guy in a flying cloud appeared and told them to go so they started running, and that was when Phoenix realized he couldn't run because he didnt get exercise or eat fruit or vegetables so he was fat and slow. He tried to keep up but I'm the only other person who could tell you that because he was a million miles behind them and the race was only 5 seconds in. He got down on his knees, they were already about to win! He needed assistance.

Meanwhile...

Professor Layton ran to the door.

"Let me in, I need to get my friend."

The man laughed.

"You're not saving anyone forced to race for us." said the man.

"Hmmm..." thought Layton. "No no, my friend is in the audience, I was going to meet him."

"Okay but first you have to solve my door puzzle."

Layton did nothing for 15 seconds so he won, and was let in. Inside was a group of people on "Team A" "Team B" "Team C" "Team D" "Team PhEnix" and "Team Franziska", but it appeared the people on Team A were betting on A being last place and the one to die, Team B wanting B to die, etc. Layton observed and realized this was a race for life, the loser was going to die, and Phoenix was in last place on his knees like a fool!

There was only one thing to do at a time like this...

Puzzle!

A, B, C, D, E and F are in a race, the finish line is the start line, looking at the map with markers for each, who can win very easily?

Layton chose "E" (who was Phoenix) and it was correct and got 10 picarats.

So Layton sent Phoenix the answer so he ran back and crossed the starting line, he didnt get more than 5 feet away from it anyway. The others eventually came as he was on the ground and A was announced first place winner, to both Phoenix and Layton's horror, Layton tried to run but he got grabbed by security.

But the race wasn't over yet, because a hand reached down to Phoenix.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." said F! (In case you forgot F is Franziska.)

Phoenix stood up, he saw it at last: He didnt have to die if there was no loser and there cant be a loser if the race never finishes. He thanked Franziska for her thoughtfulness and everyone screamed, then they both walked to the stairs out of the track-

"FIFTH PLACE GOES TO FRANZISKA!" shouted the man.

"What?" shouted Phoenix, then realizing they crossed the finish line.

After that A, B, C, D went to apprehend the loser, Phoenix Wright, but then Franziska whipped them all to the floor! Then Phoenix too because he looked like he wanted some too, but that had him at a disadvantage when men with guns came to the track!

"Hand over that fat slug Phoenix Wright!" shouted the men firing their guns at them, fortunately before a bullet hit Franziska, the professor came and pushed them out of the way.

"This way you two this way!" shouted Layton and he picked up Phoenix the fat and carried him away.

"Don't let em escape!" shouted the guy who put the camera in Phoenix's hair earlier, and a guy dressed as a bird came down and grabbed Layton's hat.

"I'LL DESTROY IT IF YOU DON'T GIVE US THE WRIGHT!" shouted birdman.

"Curse you evil bastard!" shouted Layton, but he had no choice and offered up the Phoenix.

"Thank you." said bird, before the exchange could be complete though, Phoenix Objectioned!

"You are a traitor" shouted Phoenix but he objectioned so loud the bird man's ears hurt and he dropped the hat, and Layton dived to catch in, it missed his hands but landed on his head so he was fine. The three ran out of the racetrack dodging bullets.

"It seems those men will do anything to catch you Phoenix." said Layton. "We must be on our guard, let's go find where Luke is."

To be continued!


	10. Lost in the Woods

Chapter 10

Lost in the Woods

The Professor referred to the map he keeps in the trunk, according to it the tower belonging to the evil people whoever they were lived somewhere in the area, but they couldn't see it anywhere, it must have been hidden.

"My boy and his friend, we must locate the hidden secret that keeps the tower a secret." said Layton turning and Phoenix and Franziska quickly stopped what they were doing before he could see. "Uh okay."

Just then a man in black appeared.

"HEE HEE HEE, You will NEVER find our home! AAAAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed and he ran away.

"Phoenix, Franziska! After him!" shouted Layton.

So they all chased the guy into the forest, it was hard keeping up because he was fast but his laughing was so loud it was easy to know where he was. After lots of turning he eventually appeared running back and forward left right up down and it was really confusing.

"What is this nonsense" shouted Phoenix.

"He's running around everywhere!" shouted Apollo.

"Oh Apollo's still here." said Phoenix, but then Franziska whipped Apollo and he fell back and disappeared!

"Whaaaat?" shouted Layton. "What kind of forest is this?"

Mystery 4: The Weird Forest

They decided they needed to look for Apollo, so they went another way and saw a strange tree.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Phoenix called.

"There's not going to be anyone in there." said Layton.

"Yes there is" said a guy inside. "This is my house, that means your not allowed in here!"

"Sorry but this is emergency, we need to find Apollo, can we use your phone?" asked Nick.

"No!" the green thing prepared to fight with its fists so Phoenix picked him up and threw him into the fire.

"Hello, Apollo?" Phoenix said on the phone.

"Not quite, friend." said the deep dark voice.

"No not Apollo!" shouted Phoenix.

"Yes, and if you know what you're doing you won't interfere with our plans, OW, damn you Targeeeeeeeent!"

The phone cut off.

"That is strange, Targent must be around them." said Franziska

"But who's Targent." asked Phoenix.

"I know exactly who they are." said Layton, but then they noticed the green bush guy get up and he was on fire running around so the tree got caught on FIRE!

"GET OUT EVERYONE" shouted Phoenix running out with the two of them.

They were soon surrounded by lots of FIRE! It was so so hot they could barely survive, there was only one thing to do, Layton took off his hat and pulled it over them all to shelter them.

"This is not ideal for my hat but it works." said Layton.

They waited until all the trees were burned down before getting up, and saw an angry ghost there.

"OOOOOOOOH, YOU BURNED MY TREES AND NOW MY CURSE IS GOOOOOONE!" shouted the ghost. The ghost disappeared and suddenly the forest didnt look all the same, now the paths actually went somewhere and there was a tower in the middle.

And there were Targent planes surrounding it!

"It's Targent, this must be the place." said Layton.

Mystery 4 solved: So actually it turns out that the forest was cursed by a ghost so we'd be lost forever, fortunately a fire killed him by burning down the tree that gave him life, get burned pal!

To be continued


	11. The Tower

Chapter 11

The Tower

The three of them went to the tower, it was locked to Layton's great surprise so Franziska grabbed her whip and hit the door open which then bounced back and hit Phoenix in the face. Layton stepped inside and grabbed a sword from a suit of armor and started killing men inside with great skill! He ran down the halls killing everyone before turning around.

"Wait where the fuck did Phoenix go dammit now is not the time for this!" said Layton.

Where was he you ask, he was outside getting whipped by Franziska some more this time for fun, but eventually it became whips for being a fool for wasting time, they got off the ground and ran inside before the doors closed and went the wrong way. They weren't stopped because the professor was fighting and killing all of the men so they had no problems as the place was unguarded. They climbed lots of stairs until they eventually made it to the top.

It wasn't the top floor though, it was a storage room, they went the wrong way! They turned to leave but there was a guy there, it was the same guy from chapter 3!

"How did you know I was here?" asked Phoenix standing in front of Franziska in protection like a shield which made her loving.

"Ha ha ha bet you didn't know there's a camera in your hair that lets me know where you are at all times!"

"What you stalker" shouted Phoenix.

"Now Phoenix you shouldn't say that to your brother." said the man.

"What no it can't be!" shouted Phoenix.

The man raised his hand and in half a second pulled his hat off to reveal the two spikes of hair!

"RECOGNIZE ME NOW?" laughed Apollo Justice.

"APOLLOOOOOO?" shouted Phoenix.

"YES! I have come to put an end to you, villain!"

"Why?" shouted Phoenix with tears in his eyes from the sadness of it all, the betrayal!

"You've been causing problems for me in our world, you see, so I took you to this universe where I have much power as a criminal to kill you, then the Phoenix in your world is just the idiot who lives here so he will never become an attorney, or at least he wont be a good one since he already is one because he has your badge and he's in your world but this is complicated to explain so basically because of my plan the adventure with Athena and the Phantom and also Khura'in will never happen and I will get my second game and instead of going to Khura'in to change some stupid law I'll be changing the law the way Takumi intended me to, and Turnabout Revolution will happen but Phoenix will be the one to die and I'll be the hero attorney who defends Kristoph against the killer who never gives up even after 8 testimonies and because of that the law changes, yes!"

"Yeah I have no idea what you just said but THAT IS NOT FINE! I WILL STOP YOU!" shouted Phoenix getting into a fight stance, so Apollo prepared himself to kill, but at that moment, Targent shot the building with a bomb and the ceiling above broke and Professor Layton fell down and landed on Phoenix.

"Owwww!" shouted Phoenix but he got picked up.

"We must flee now!" shouted Layton

"This whole place is starting to crumble" shouted Luke.

"Oh you found Luke nice" said Phoenix

"Yeah and you found Apollo double nice" said Layton bringing him along

"NO PROFESSOR HE'S BAD"

"Hahaha" laughed Layton at the funny joke.

They all got out alive and the tower broke down

"Wait shit that was a bad idea" said Targent

To be continued


	12. Who's the best protagonist?

Chapter 12

Who's the best protagonist?

The professor and Luke gathered everyone into the carriage, letting in Phoenix Franziska and Apollo, Phoenix was constantly whining about something so Layton picked him up and threw him into his trunk. On the way back he had nice pleasant conversations with Apollo about his life, sharing some of his most embarrassing secrets.

"Eh? PRAFESSOR! WHERE DID FRANZISKA GO?" shouted Luke.

"Don't worry, my boy." said Layton, listening inside his trunk.

Suddenly, he forced the horsies the a halt!

They were outside the house. Layton got off, letting everyone out, he was about to let the two out of the trunk but Phoenix immediately started shouting so he went back into the trunk. They went down the stairs and Layton put in the secret password and they went into their secret home.

"Ahahahahahahaaaaaaa" laughed Apollo.

"What's the matter?" asked Professor

"You are a STUPID man, Professor!" laughed Apollo. "Now I know where you're hiding, you will never survive me again!"

"Surely you can't be serious!" shouted Layton

"Professor get him!" shouted Luke.

But Apollo was fast, he dancingly avoided the Professor's attack and grabbed his trunk.

"I will be leaving with this." he announced, his voice boomed across the room as he left

"No! Not my trunk! How will I be able to save?" shouted Layton, Apollo didnt care though, he left with the trunk, and some guys came in a helicopter and he left.

"My boy!" shouted Layton "We must pursue!"

So the professor and Luke got on the two horses from the carriage and pursued the helicopter (pretend it makes sense). While they were doing so, Phoenix was trying to get out.

"GOD DAMN YOU APOLLO JUSTICE ONCE I ESCAPE HERE YOU WILL SUFFER WITH DUAL DESTINIES AND SPIRIT OF JUSTIIIIIIICE!" screamed Phoenix and he kicked and kicked until the trunk flew open and hit Apollo in the head.

"You Phoenix bastard, if we must fight now we shall!" shouted Apollo and he pulled a spike out of his hair and ran to Phoenix who pulled a pipe out of the trunk and they got into a big fight like in the Layton games where Layton uses a weaker weapon but wins anyway, that's why Apollo was the one who won the fight as the pipe fell out of Phoenix's hands and fell out of the helicopter! Apollo pointed his hair at Phoenix who bowed in defeat before Franziska threw her whip at Phoenix, but his eyes were closed so he didnt see it coming and HE FELL OUT OF THE HELICOPTER!

"Ha ha, I told you not to fuck with me." said Apollo. He turned away from where Phoenix fell out to rape Franziska or something but what he didnt notice was that the whip was attached to the bottom of the door and Phoenix was grabbing on, so Apollo went to that whip and loosened it so Phoenix fell!

But he fell onto the Laytonmobile, which is still able to fly after Unwound Lost Future!

"Thanks Professor!" shouted Phoenix

"Any time, just fight!" shouted Layton

They got closer to the helicopter and Phoenix jumped in, whipping Apollo to the floor before he could use his hair! Apollo fell and the helicopter lost control.

"Damn you, WHY?" shouted Apollo. "You're not even a good protagonist any more!"

"Well you shit the bed for trying this evil stuff, fuck you!" shouted Phoenix getting Franziska onto the Laytonmobile

But before they could leave, a voice was heard

"Jesus, you two are so shit, I better get rid of you both..." said the voice

And then four people were seen in the distance!

It was Ryuunosuke Naruhodo and Susato Mikotoba and Sherlock Holmes and yea that's it sorry I miscounted.

"Ahhh, more rebels trying to take over my series." said Phoenix, taking control of the helicopter and he went to fight them so Asougi came and used that sword to cut the helicopter and it flew away into the distance with Phoenix and Apollo!

To be continued!


	13. Scabb Island

Chapter 13

Scabb Island

Phoenix and Apollo were forced to work together. I know, the very concept of these too helping each other in cooperative adventuring is impossible, but they did it. They cuts they way through the woods until they came to a small mountain, and it was getting dark.

"Eeeek I hate the dark it's scary." cried Phoenix, hiding behind Apollo shivering in cold fear.

"God Phoenix calm down the dark isn't scary and there's no such think as monsters." said Apollo.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN" shouted the zombies below them rising from their graves because they were standing in a cemetery!

"AAAAAAAAAAH" screamed them both as they tried to run but they got surrounded

"Ha ha ha" laughed the zombie of a man who rose from the grave of Marco Largo LaGrande "You are idiots for coming here, die now pls."

At that moment all the zombies died to a sudden amount of light! Then Phoenix turned and saw some wimpy monkey like guy who had a magnifying glass in his hand

"I have a telescope here that sees another telescope that eventually leads to a part of the world where the sun is shining so I'm magnifying sunlight onto them." said the Guy"brush is my name." said Guybrush. "Weclome to Scabb Island."

So after that meeting they all went to Woodtick to figure out how to get home. So they went to a map man, because they're smart.

"Wally help these guys get home" said Guybrush

"Okay Mr Brush, so to get home you need a ship but Largo made them illegal."

"Wait, Largo-" said Phoenix remembering the grave

"WHAT U SAY RED BOY" shouted a green man and he ran in and beat the shit out of Wally and left

"Wow what a dick."

"AAAAAAHHHHH I REMEMBER" shouted Wally "I'm not Wally I just called myself because I saw a W on this pen my real name is Argus Hakan!" (He's the protagonist from another AA-Like game called Hexepta: Logic Hack)

"What" said Apollo

"OMFG why, this feels like Escape again." groaned Guybrush.

"I must get off this island, but first we must beat Largo" said Argus

The four of them went to the inn and the Innkeeper stopped them

"You must reserve a room but we only have one and Largo has it lol" said the innkeeper but then Phoenix pointed a gun at his head

"Let us in" he demanded

"Okay okay!" he yelled

"Okay guys lets be smart about this, I have this plan involving voo-" said Guybrush

"Fuck the plan lets go in" said Phoenix

They ran in and Largo was there

"I will fight the %"£$ you all" said Largo but then Apollo beat the shit out of him to the FLOOR

"AAAAAAAAAH BASTAR!" shouted Largo "WHY HAVE YOU ATTACK ME"

"Because I am evil ha ha ha" laughed Apollo

"Wait what, so am I you stupid." said Largo

"Wait, you are?" said Apollo

"YES! I worked for fuckin LeChuck!"

"I have no idea who that is but niiiice bro let's work together!"

On that note, a propeller flew in through the window and both Apollo and Largo grabbed it and flew away.

"Nooo, they're gonna revive LeChuck I think maybe!" shouted Guybrush

"Nah I don't think so, maybe I should create a mystery for that like in Professor Layton but I'm bored of that." said Phoenix "Anyway now that Largo's gone let's get a ship."

They went down to the ship and bought the ship with Phoenix's money from being a lawyer and set sail

"Hey uh which way's Los Angeles again?" asked Argus

"Oh." said Phoenix, this will be difficult

To be continued


End file.
